The Approach of Fate
by solo23
Summary: PreAttack of the Clones. A mission to Corellia takes a turn for the worse after Anakin goes off to investigate on his own. The Jedi must find and rescue Anakin before it's too late. Not slash. Rating for violence. Please read and review!


**Title: The Approach of Fate**

**Rating: T**

**Author: solo23**

**Summary: When a mission on Corellia takes a turn for the worse, the Jedi must find Anakin before its too late.**

**Dedications: This story is dedicated to my friend Katie, Happy Birthday! Technically I'm about 3 hours late posting this, I'm very sorry! I hope you had a very happy sweet 16!**

* * *

Far below the surface of Coruscant, a young Jedi was chained in darkness. The thick, unbreakable metal links fastened the boy to the wall inside a cell. His wrists and ankles were enclosed in thick steel rings, so tight it pinched his skin, and a metal ring dug into his neck, restricting the Jedi's breathing. A rough cloth blindfold obscured the little bit that the Jedi would have been able to see. Not for the first time in his tragic life, he felt alone.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was pacing nervously. He had just returned from a mission on Corellia. Anakin had insisted upon investigating a criminal organization alone. He never returned. The Jedi was fairly certain that his apprentice had been captured. Obi-Wan was worried about what his apprentice would be facing. Shortly after Anakin's disappearance, he couldn't even find Anakin's usually bright presence in the Force. An unbidden thought drifted across Obi-Wan's mind, _The only time a Jedi's Force presence completely diminishes is when they are dead._

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan muttered," He _can't_ be dead." Then, the doors opened, and Obi-Wan entered the Council Room.

"Have you been able to sense Anakin?" Mace Windu asked promptly. He, too, worried for Anakin.

Obi-Wan fought to keep the sorrow out of his voice, as he answered, "No, I fear he is dead."

"Grave news, this is," Yoda commented. He asked, "So sure, are you, that he is gone?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "If he were alive, I'm sure he would have tried to contact me by now."

The Council dismissed Obi-Wan. No one would be sent to search for Anakin. They grieved his death and life went on. As they gave up the hope that Anakin was still alive, Obi-Wan felt his heart break. Again. He knew that his friend had to be out there, somewhere, but he wouldn't allow himself to hope such a thing. Never did he mention his suspicions to anyone, for he knew that they would dismiss it as the grief affecting his judgement. Little did he know that by keeping his silence, he was condemning his apprentice to a horrible fate.

* * *

A clanking noise echoed through the cell. The Jedi didn't react, knowing that it was his captor, once again coming to torment him. His wrists were bleeding from where the cuffs had rubbed against them when he attempted to pull himself free. The young Jedi feared that his captor would apply the same treatment as before, a shot that suppressed his ability to use the Force.

"Hello, my young friend," a voice greeted the boy mockingly. The Jedi shuddered inwardly at the sound of the voice. He heard the faint sound of a cap being taken off the end of a needle, and a quiet hiss as a small bit of the fluid was squirted out, ensuring that the needle worked.

The boy tensed as the shot entered his arm, but there were no other signals that he was in pain. Instant agony coursed through his body as the contents of the needle were injected. It was a thick substance with nearly the same consistency of honey, rather than water. The substance quickly cut off the small bit of Force presence that had been returning to the Jedi.

Quietly, the boy asked a question that had been bothering him for nearly ten days, "What do you want with me?"

A cruel chuckle greeted the comment, and the cold voice replied, "You will know soon enough, young Skywalker."

The Jedi's eyes widened with horror when he discovered that his captor knew who he was. He had assumed that the man had merely kidnapped a Jedi for some experiment, or to get something. It never crossed his mind that he had been targeted specifically. A chilling laughter filled the cell, and the boy shuddered involuntarily.

"Ah, so you thought that I did not know I have been holding the alleged 'chosen one' captive? Do not take me for a fool, young one." The voice reprimanded. The man kicked the Jedi in his already broken ribs before leaving, leaving the boy gasping for air and in considerable pain. The door slammed closed with a clang, followed by the sound of locks clicking in to place.

_Obi-Wan, where are you? _Anakin thought desperately while fighting the effects of the shot with all his strength. The Jedi was dying, he could sense it. The brutal separation from the Force that sustains all life was taking its toll on him. That and the physical abuse were too much for the young Jedi to handle. His last conscious thought was, _Someone help me…. please…._

* * *

_Obi-Wan, where are you?_ Anakin's voice suddenly entered Obi-Wan's thoughts. For a few seconds, the man wondered if he had imagined his old apprentice's plea but then Anakin's voice came again, _Someone help me…. Please…. _

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered, attracting the stares of the Jedi Council. For he found himself once again before them, this time to decide whether or not he was well enough to go on another mission yet. That particular comment would not do much to help his case. Unless, of course, the Jedi Masters heard it, too.

"Heard his plea through the Force, did you?" Yoda asked, a hint of surprise showing in his voice. Though the small Jedi Master had not heard Anakin's actual words, he had sensed the desperation behind the Force signature.

Still slightly shocked, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes…he needs help. Quickly. We have to find him."

"Relax, you must, Obi-Wan, or find your Padawan, you shall not," Yoda rebuked gently.

"We will allow you to search for your apprentice Obi-Wan, if you agree to having a Jedi Master and another Jedi team work with you. We want to find Anakin quickly," Mace Windu declared, while the fellow council members nodded their agreement. They would find Anakin before it was too late. They had to.

* * *

The young Jedi's life was now fading rapidly. He had turned an unnatural shade of white, and was murmuring a lullaby in Huttese under his breath. It was unfortunate in this instance that his connection with the Force was so strong, for it allowed him to feel his life draining away, more so than if he had a normal connection. A severe depression had managed to work its way into his soul. After three weeks of being chained to that blasted wall and never able to see anything, for the blindfold was never removed, shots separating him from the Force he was normally so strongly connected to, and severe abuse he wished for death to come. His friends, after all, had never come.

"Not looking so well now, are you Skywalker?" the malicious voice asked. _How odd. I didn't even hear him coming this time, _the Jedi thought, feeling oddly detached from reality. A cry of agony resonated through the cell as the young Jedi was kicked in his broken ribs again, before he passed out from the pain. His time was approaching swiftly.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was very short, I'm sorry! I'm also not sure when the next update will be, partially because it's marching season and they take band very seriously here (I have practice every day, plus loads of homework) and partially because I haven't written the rest of the story, and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet. Also, I am going to try to finish my other stories relatively soon, so this may be pushed to the side for a bit. Not to worry, I'll be back. Any and all reviews are welcome, and are greatly appreciated. If you feel the urge to flame me, please keep in mind it won't be acknowledged past this statement. **

**Best of luck 'til I update again! Happy Sweet 16 Katie! **


End file.
